Complicated Love
by tora.of.the.sand
Summary: Back in the time Voldemort was at school there was a girl named Ellie. She fell in love with a person who would become her great-nephew's enemy.... Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Potter and Snape

A

**A.N.: Be lucky, I think I might even continue to write this story if all goes well! R&R!!**

Chapter 1: Potter and Snape

"Now, Potter, there's a story that I need to tell you about the Dark Lord," Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts and Head of House for Slytherin, told the green-eyed, be speckled boy.

"The Dark Lord? What about Voldemort?" Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die, asked him, leaning forward in the chair that was positioned in front of Severus' desk.

"Amazing, potter, you know who the Dark Lord is. Please, enlighten me more," Severus drawled. He sat down at said desk and raised a brow for Harry to continue if he so chose to.

Harry glared at him, "What is this story, _sir_?"

"Watch your tone, Potter," Severus growled, "Remember, the rest of the school believes that you are in detention with 'the evil bat of a professor' disemboweling frogs. That was exactly my plan of punishment before the Headmaster stepped in and told me this wondrous story that I now have to tell you." Severus got up from his seat and walked around the desk, coming to a stop in front of Harry.

"Listen here, Potter," he placed his hands on the arms of Harry's chair and leaned in close, "if this wasn't so bloody important I wouldn't be doing it. So listen good because if your stupid, moron mind does not grasp what I'm about to tell you I'm _not_ repeating myself."

Harry gulped and nodded, not wanting to argue or provoke his professor more (for once).

Severus smirked, "Good. Now I'm going to tell you the very long and complicated story of Ellie Ivy Potter—"

"Potter?" Harry exclaimed, getting a glare from Severus for interrupting.

"Yes, Potter, _Potter_," Severus winced at how stupid his statement just sounded but continued none-the-less, "your great-aunt Ellie was alive at the time Tom Marvolo Riddle went to school."

"She went to school with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded, "Precisely, now no interruptions or you'll be visiting the Frog Bucket," he smirked when a look of disgust plastered itself on Harry's face.

"Yes, sir."

--

**A.N.: There you have it! Lovely isn't it? Now all will be explained when the time comes, my little chickadees! Please press the lovely purple-ish color of wonderfulness and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, Ellie Potter

"Welcome back students, new and old!" Armando Dippet, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, said. "This year we have an exchange student from France!" His comment got a few surprised and curious murmurs, some even from the professors present.

"So, please, welcome her with open arms to our wonderful school: Ms. Ellie Potter!" The students started clapping as the doors to the Great Hall opened. The doors tapped the walls lightly as they opened and in walked a sixteen-year-old girl. A few of the students wolf-whistled when they saw her.

Ellie Potter was a pale girl of well-breeding. Her long black hair was straight as a freshly-ironed shirt and she stood at a model height of five-feet ten and a half inches. Her pale legs were strong and soft looking at the same time. Her sinewy body was skinny but not terribly so and she had curves in all the right places.

"I'd hit that even if she were a Gryffindor," a Slytherin boy muttered to his friend, nudging him in the side.

"You would hit anything that looks good," his friend replied, smirking slightly.

"Ellie stopped right in front of the dais where a stool with an old hat on it resided.

"Please come up, sit on the stool, and I will place this hat on your head," Dippet ordered her, gesturing at the stool. Ellie walked up the few steps to the stool and sat down gracefully. The hat was placed on her head and it slowly awoke.

"Unusual… the hat usually jumps awake," the second boy from before said thoughtfully. The other boy nodded.

"Maybe it's an omen, Tom?" the first boy asked with raised brows.

"Of _course_ it is, Ian," Tom replied, rolling his dark-brown eyes.

"Hm…" the Hat said thoughtfully.

"Monsieur Hat?" Ellie asked, speaking for the first time. Her voice was like honey; sweet, soft, and beautiful.

"Ah, yes, of course…" the Hat answered vaguely.

"Monsieur Hat, what iz zo hard in picking a house for me?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Many things to consider, Ellie Ivy Potter, many things," he whispered in her ear. Ellie's frown became a but more pronounced, looking more like a pout. The hat opened its mouth and yelled:

"Gryffindor!"

**AN-- Yeah…. Well there everyone goes, I finally updated… Wow, I really need to continue updating this story O.O Okay, anyways, review please. **


End file.
